Gema Seribu Takbir
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: "Meskipun kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu kita lagi tapi kita tetap bisa membahagiakan mereka dan yakinlah bahwa nanti suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka dan hidup lagi bersama mereka tapi nanti di surga."/Kapan kau akan datang Naruto-kun?/Kapan penantianku ini akan berakhir


**Gema Seribu Takbir**

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Genre : Drama Romance-Islami**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis berusia enam tahun terlihat sedang duduk diam didalam kamar seraya melihat jam berbentuk bundar yang menempel di dinding.

19.00 malam.

Suara azan Isya baru saja berkumdang beberapa menit yang lalu dan bergantikan dengan suara-suara takbir mulai terdengar saling bersahutan dari satu masjid ke masjid yang lain. Suara takbir yang begitu indah menggetarkan jiwa dan mampu menyentuh kalbu setiap insan yang mendengarkannya, termasuk gadis kecil bersurai indigo ini.

Semua teman-temannya saat ini pasti sedang bermain dihalaman depan panti tapi tidak dengannya yang hanya terus bersedih didalam kamar, dia enggan tapi lama-lama duduk diam didalam kamar sendirian membuatnya semakin sedih.

Gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan perlahan ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya lalu keluar dari menuju halaman depan dan benar dugaannya, banyak sekali anak-anak panti sedang bermain kembang api bersama para pengasuh panti, mereka terlihat begitu bahagia bahkan mereka ikut melapaskan takbir dari bibir mungil mereka sambil tersenyum lebar dan tertawa.

Gadis kecil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan halaman depan lalu sesekali kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu untuk melihat keluar. Letusan petasan terdengar nyaring memekakan telinga dan membuat sinar-sinar terang nan indah diatas langit berbintang.

Kedua matanya terbelalak saat tanpa sengaja ametysh nya bersirobok dengan kedua sapphire yang begitu indah seperti langit biru yang sering dia lihat. Anak kecil berambut pirang menatapnya dalam lalu anak itu tersenyum lebar kearahnya dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hei!" serunya kencang. Gadis kecil itu kaget dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Dia sangat gugup dan juga takut bahkan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat hanya karena melihat anak itu tadi.

"Cilup ba!"

"Kyaaaaaaa..." gadis itu berteriak histeris saat anak kecil beriris sapphire itu tiba-tiba muncul didepannya.

"Ahahahaa... Kenapa kau disini ayo ikut main dengan ku!" ajaknya antusias dan menarik lengan gadis kecil untuk keluar dan melihat indahnya malam takbiran.

Tubuhnya tertarik dan ikut keluar mengikuti anak kecil didepannya lalu keduanya berhenti. Anak berambut pirang itu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan gadis berambut indigo dan meraih dua lidi kembang api dan menyalakannya dengan cara menyodorkan ujung lidi ke obor bambu yang ada didekatnya lalu dia berikan satu kepada gadis kecil itu.

Anak itu tersenyum lalu duduk sambil memaikan kembang apinya yang dia putar-putar hingga membentuk cahaya lingkaran dengan percik-percik api.

Gadis itu ikut duduk disampingnya sambil terus melihat kearahnya dan sesekali memperhatikan kembang api yang ada digenggaman nya.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kamu?" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sekaligus bertanya. Pipi gadis itu memerah melihat senyuman anak itu yang begitu lebar.

"Hyu-hyu-hyuga Hi-hinata." jawab gadis kecil itu malu kemudian memaikan kembang apinya dengan asal.

"Kenapa kamu sedih?" tanya Naruto setelah kembang apinya mati. Kedua ametysh milik Hinata semakin meredup mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"A..a..ano i-ibuku meninggal sa-satu ha-hari yang lalu." jawabnya sendu. Naruto hanya diam dan kembali menghidupkan dua kembang api dan salah satunya ia berikan lagi kepada Hinata.

"Ayah dan ibu ku meninggal didepan mataku saat mereka berusaha untuk menyelamatkan ku dan saat itu usia ku tujuh tahun." ujar Naruto menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa disini. Hinata memandang Naruto lalu menundukan kepalanya. Dia tidak punya ayah tapi punya ibu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Meskipun kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu kita lagi tapi kita tetap bisa membahagiakan mereka dan yakinlah bahwa nanti suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka dan hidup lagi bersama mereka tapi nanti di surga." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba dengan semangat membuat Hinata kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa kak?" tanya Hinata. Naruto menoleh dan menatap Hinata, "Berdo'a untuk mereka agar mereka bahagia selalu bersama Allah." jawabnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Kalau kita berdo'a mereka akan bahagia dan kita bisa bersama mereka nanti?" tanya Hinata penasaran dan Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Gimana kak do'a nya?" tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto membuang kembang apinya yang sudah padam begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Ikuti aku ya." ujar Naruto.

"Em!" Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Naruto mengadahkan kedua tangannya didepan dada di ikuti dengan Hinata juga

 _ **Bismillahir rohmaanir rohiim...**_

 _ **Alhamdu lillaahi robbil aalamiin.**_

 _ **Hamday yu waafii ni'amahuu wa yukaafi'u maziidah.**_

 _ **Yaa robbanaa lakalhamdu wa lakasy syukru kamaa yambaghiilijalaali wajhika wa'azhiimisul thoonik.**_

 _ **Allahumma shalli wasallim 'alaa sayyidinaa muhammadiw wa 'alaa aali sayyidinaa muhammad.**_

 _ **ya Allah ya rohman ya rohim sayangilah kedua orang tua kami dan jagalah mereka disana...**_

 _ **Tempatkanlah mereka ditempat orang-orang beriman.**_

 _ **ya Allah ya Ghoffar ampunilah kesalahan dan dosa-dosa kedua orang tua kami semasa mereka hidup...**_

 _ **Terimalah amal ibadah mereka semasa hidup dan lindungliah mereka dari siksa api neraka,**_

 _ **ya Allah pertemukanlah kami dengan ayah dan ibu kami nanti di surga, jika  
Engkau tidak mengizinkan kami untuk bersama mereka di dunia maka izinkanlah kami berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibu kami di surga nanti.**_

 _ **Ya Allah kabulkanlah do'a ku karena hanya kepada-Mu lah aku berdo'a dan meminta pertolongan. Ya Allah kabulkanlah doa ku dan aku serangkan semuanya kepada mu. Robbana atinafitdun yaa hasanah wafil atihasana wakina azabanar. Amin.**_

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya begitu juga dengan Hinata.

"Apakah Allah akan menjaga ibuku dan nanti aku bisa bertemu ibu?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Tentu saja asal kau sering mengirimkan doa untuk ibu mu." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sercecah harapan mulai terlihat dari kedua ametysh Hinata lalu senyuman manis mengembang diwajahnya, "Aku bisa ketemu ibu di surga." gumam Hinata dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Jadi jangan sedih lagi Hinata, ayo ikut aku main." ujar Naruto kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan wajah Hinata. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Naruto.

"Apa nanti aku juga bisa bertemu dengan ibuku beneran?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu, berdo'a lah kepada Allah setiap hari, meski kita tidak dapat bertemu dengan mereka dan hidup dengan mereka lebih lama di dunia yang fana ini maka kita harus meminta izin kepada Allah agar Allah mau mempertemukan kita dengan ayah dan ibu kita di surga nanti karena kehidupan di surga itu abadi. Hanya anak yang sholeh dan sholehah yang bisa menolong kedua orang tuanya dari siksa api neraka. Kita yang masih hidup harus berusaha menolong ayah dan ibu kita di akhirat mulai dari sekarang." jawab Naruto menjelaskan.

Meski umur Naruto baru saja menginjak usia sepuluh tahun tapi dia sudah mengerti apa itu ilmu agama karena ini hasil didikan ayah dan ibunya. Do'a yang Naruto tadi lantunankan adalah do'a yang diajarkan oleh ibu panti kepadanya karena kata ibu panti ia akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya nanti disurga kalau dia rajin berdo'a dan beribadah kepada Allah. Hinata tersenyum lalu ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih kak! Nanti ajari Hinata ya!" seru Hinata senang. Naruto mengangguk setuju lalu Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Hinata dan menghidupkan kembang api lagi.

Hinata menerima kembang api yang Naruto berikan kepadanya lalu keduanya ikut bermain bersama dengan anak yang lainnya sambil melapaskan takbir dan seorang pria penjaga panti terus memekul bedug membuat anak-anak panti semakin senang megumandangkan ayat-ayat cinta yang memuji Allah SWT.

 **Allaahu akbar Allaahu akbar Allaahu akbar...**

 **Laa ilaahaillallaahuwaallaahu akbar Allaahu akbar walillaahil hamd**

 **Laa ilaahaillallaahuwaallaahu akbar Allaahu akbar walillaahil hamd**

 **Laa ilaahaillallaahuwaallaahu akbar Allaahu akbar walillaahil hamd**

 **Allahu akbaru kabiiraw walhamdu lillaahi katsiiraw wa subhaanallaahi bukrataw wa ashiilaa**

 **Laailaaha illallaahu walaa na'budu illaa iyyaahu mukhlishiina lahud diina walau karihal kaafiruun**

 **Laa ilaaha illallaahu wahdah, shadaqa wa'dahu wanashara 'abdahu wa a'azza jundahu wahazamal ahzaaba wahdah**

 **Laa ilaaha illallahu wallahu akbar. Allahu akbar wa lillaahil hamd**

 **Allaahu akbar Allaahu akbar Allaahu akbar...**

Hinata berlari bersama Naruto sambil berpegangan tangan, canda, tawa dan senyuman mewarnai malam yang indah itu. Miliaran bintang'pun ikut memeriahkan malam dengan berkelap-kelip menghiasi langit yang gelap. Jalanan yang berada didepan panti'pun ramai karena ada pawai malam takbiran yang lewat. Anak-anak panti semakin antusias melihat mobil-mobil yang membawa bedug serta di hias semenarik mungkin.

"Allaahu akbar... Allaahu akbar... Allahu akbar..." keduanya menyerukan takbir dengan sangat senang dan bahagia sambil memaikan kembang api ditangan mereka.

"Lihat Hinata mobil itu baguskan." ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk salah satu mobil yang membawa bedug dan sebuah pohon kepala buatan yang berkelap-kelip karena lampu hias.

"Bagus kak!" Hinata melompat-lompat girang demi untuk melihat mobil tersebut.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya pemilik panti. Naruto lantas menoleh kebelakang dan melihat wanita itu sedang berdiri bersama seorang wanita berambut merah menyala yang di ikat satu berbentuk bundar.

"Nenek." gumam Naruto pelan melihat sosok wanita itu.

"Cucuku akhirnya ketemu." ucap wanita itu senang dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat hingga pegangan tangan Naruto terlepas dari tangan Hinata, membuat gadis kecil itu menoleh kebelakang.

"Nenek." Naruto menangis dan membalas pelukan wanita berambut merah.

"Ayo kita pulang sayang dan maafkan nenek, nenek baru bisa menemui mu." ujarnya menyesal sedangkan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak nek, tidak apa." jawab Naruto kalem.

Wanita itu segera melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto membawa cucu kesayangannya itu untuk naik kedalam mobil sedan. Hinata yang melihatnya langsung berusaha untuk mencegahnya tapi ibu panti dengan cepat menahannya.

"Kak Naruto! Jangan tinggalkan Hina!" teriak Hinata keras. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang berdiri diluar mobil. Naruto melepaskan kalung berliontin batu sapphire miliknya dan memberikannya kepada Hinata melalui jendela mobil.

"Untuk mu." Hinata menerima kalung itu dengan mata yang basah. Hinata menangis tersedu melihat Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya disini sendirian, baru saja dia bertemu dengan sosok yang mampu menghibur dan menariknya dari kesedihan tapi dengan cepat pula sosok itu pergi meninggalkan dia.

"Kakak hiks..." Naruto tersenyum sendu. "Aku janji akan selalu main kesini jangan sedih Hinata."

"Kakak." gumam Hinata saat mobil yang membawa Naruto pergi. Di malam takbiran seharunya membuat orang merasa bahagia tapi tidak dengan Hinata kebahagiannya tadi hanya beberapa menit saja. Satu hari yang lalu ibunya dipanggil Allah dan beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto datang dan menghiburnya tapi dengan cepat pula Naruto pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semua orang sangat suka meninggalkan dirinya sendirian? Tak tahukah mereka bahwa dia membutuhkan mereka?

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Hinata kembali menangis tersedu hingga matanya sembab, menangisi kepergian Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menempati janjinya, dia sering datang dan bermain kepanti untuk menemui Hinata dan mengajari Hinata banyak hal, terkadang pula Naruto membawa beberapa buku kisah nabi untuk Hinata baca salah satunya buku tuntunan sholat dan Iqro. Saat Hinata berhasil membaca Iqro, Naruto membawakan dia Al-Qur'an dan meminta Hinata untuk menghapalkan dan mengamalkan isi Al-Qur'an. Hinata menurutinya dengan sangat senang hati hingga saat usia Hinata beranjak sembilan tahun, Naruto semakin jarang menemuinya. Dari empat kali seminggu, menjadi dua kali, dari dua kali menjadi sekali. Hingga sebulan hanya satu kali dan akhirnya Naruto tidak pernah datang lagi menemui dirinya.

Hinata terus berdiri didepan pintu panti setiap hari sepulang sekolah, berharap Naruto datang dan mengajaknya bermain tapi sosok pemuda yang dia cintai itu tak kunjung datang dan disetiap malam takbiran Hinata selalu duduk ditempat dia Naruto dulu duduk sambil memaikan kembang api berharap pemuda itu akan datang.

Seperti saat ini, usia Hinata telah lima belas tahun. Dia sudah berkerudung dan sedang duduk dihalaman panti yang merupakan semen berbatu. Kedua tangannya memegang kembang api, satu tangan memegang satu karena jika Naruto datang akan dia berikan satu. Dan dihadapannya belasan anak panti bermain dengan riang.

Jika kembangnya mati maka dia akan menghidupkan kembang api yang baru dan begitu seterusnya hingga kembang api yang dia miliki habis. Naruto tidak datang.

"Allaahu akbar... hiks... Allaahu akbar... Allaahu akbar...hiks..hikss... Laa ilaahaillallaahuwaallaahu akbar... Allaahu akbar walillaahil hamd... hiks...haaaa hiks... Laa ilaahaillallaahuwaallaahu akbar Allaahu akbar walillaahil hamd..." Hinata tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya dan langsung menangis tersedu sambil memeluk kedua lututnya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Allaahu akbar... hiks..." gumamnya.

"A-a-apa ya-yang harus a-aku lakukan agar kau datang? Hikss Allauhu akbar... Hiks... Allahu akbar... Allahu akbar... Laa ilaaa... hiks..." tangis Hinata semakin jadi dan dia semakin erat memeluk lututnya agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau dia menangis.

Kapan kau akan datang Naruto-kun?

 **END~**


End file.
